I gotta, leave
by LiveLoveForget Laugh03
Summary: Sesshomaru has something he wants to tell Kagome and its not good news only fate knows whats going to happen. xxLEMONxx at begininning of story!
1. The Usual

**_I gotta, leave_**

_WOW...I'm finally done with this took me forever to come up with this story. I had started two other stories before this one but they were kinda getting nowhere but i think i got somewhere with this one. So Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!_

**_He threw her on the bed._**

**_Kagome didn't know what got into him. he was never this ruff with her before._**

**_After staring at kagome's naked body on the bed, he slowly took off his shirt exposing his sexy eight pack , then took off his boxer revealing his standing solider._**

**_Kagome was speechless. She was always speechless when it came to him. Everytime she was arround him, she got nervous like a little girl. He was just so gorgeous with his icey long hair, his beautiful full lips, his wide hazel eyes,he was just the whole package. But as the months went by she soon came to an conclusion that she was inded in love with this sesshomaru._**

**_Kagome must had been thinking to hard or to much because she felt someone moving her ontop of them._**

**_When she got her senses back she started kissing Sessomaru softly, passionately._**

**_But sesshomaru only ruffened it as he pullled kagome by her neck more to him. She pulled back out of breath, mouth swollen._**

**_She looked dazed for a moment but as she started moving her wetness agaist Sesshomaru she started moaning throwing her head back._**

**_Sesshomaru also moaned as she did this playing with her perfect hand-sized breasts._**

**_While looking at kagome moan he couldn't help but noticce how beautiful she really was. Her long butt length hair, her wide sky blue eyes, her creamy skin tone, and her long slender body. She was indeed a dyme and he didn't know how he was gonna tell her._**

**_Sesshomaru had was tired of her teasing. He wanted in her NOW!!!! So he flipped her over so he was now untop._**

**_He centered himself between Kagome's legs so that his member was at her enter. He wanted to get back at her for teasing him so to tease her he started rubbing his member agaist her wet folds. Amd "OH" was she wet._**

**_She moaned at this loving what he was doing to her not wanting him to stop._**

**_Once sesshomaru seen Kagome arch her back,head thrown back he moved his right hand up her stomach, past her nipples but messing with them as he went up, up to her neck. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, not choking her but just holding her there. He wanted her to know he was in control. And she did._**

**_Unexpectically, Sesshomaru thrusted in her ruffly._**

**_"Ahhhhhhhhh, shit"._**

**_"Yea you like that huh?", Sesshomaru said while smack her thigh with his left hand._**

**_" Yea I like it, Give me more", she said panting ._**

**_Sesshomaru was also panting like crazy. He loved the feeling of Kagome's tight pussing around his dick._**

**_To make her really feel it. Sesshomaru removed his hand from around her neck, put both her legs on his shoulders and started pounding even harder. Yea that felt way better._**

**_Kagome was going nuts. Here she was laying in her bed squirming, pulling on sheets, moaning, panting even screaming all because of what her love was doing to her. How did he make her feel like this? She didn't know how long she was going to last. She felt like she was about to explode any second. She was right._**

**_Sesshomaru felt his release coming closer and closer, he leaned down over kagome to grasp her neck but he remembered he couldn't. He wanted to so bad but he couldn't. So he just layed over her moaning in her ear as he sonn released his seed deep in her core._**

**_He rolled off her unto his back and Kagome followed laying on his chest. Kagome loved listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was always calm but right now it wasn't and that was really wierd to her._**

**_"I love you Sesshomaru"._**

**_He didn't how to tell her. He didn't know where to begin. They've just had some awesome sex as usual and he didn't how she would take what he had to tell her._**

**_His eyed widened. Did she just say what he thought she said?_**


	2. I'm sorry

Chapter 2

**_Sesshomaru sat Kagome up gently, he sat up and moved to the foot of the bed. Looking away from her._**

**_" I just think we both need time",he said slowly._**

**_"W-What", Kagome said stuttering._**

**_" I just feel that we are living two worlds apart, (he sunk his head down lower), and its causing me to much pain"._**

**_After he said that he got up, puts on his boxer then his pants, but he couldn't help but catc a glance at Kagome, holding the covers to her chest, tears falling from her eyes._**

**_" Baby can you please just stay, I know we can work whatever the problem is out"._**

**_" This isn't easy for me, Kagome atleast the truth is coming out"._**

**_" Can you just come over here so we can talk it out"._**

**_" Baby I'm sorry,I think its time we let go", he said while grabbing his shirt off the bed and walking out the bedroom door._**

**_Kagome jumped out the bed with the blankets still hung to her and ran after him._**

**_It was just silence._**

**_They were both staring at each other. Both across the room from. Until the silence ws broken._**

**_" Kagome, please don't make things more difficult then they gotta be, I don't think I can take it anymore. It hurts me to see you like this"._**

**_" Then why are you doing this to me sesshomaru"._**

**_She took a step closer._**

**_Sesshomaru didn't know what to tell her. He was so torn._**

**_" Its like everytime I see you, there's more reason to leave you, all it is between us is sex, sex, sex and i want more then that. I just can't take it anymore".._**

**_Kagome was shocked. She didn't know he felt like that about her, about the situation. She wanted to show him she could be more then good sex. But she didn't know if she would get that chance. She hoped so but it felt like hope was gone from the situation right now._**

**_" I'm sorry, I got to go", Sesshomaru said beforew he started walking to the door._**

**_Kagome didn't want to see him go. So she ran up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist._**

**_" Don't go, Don't go please"._**

**_He turned around, so that he was facing her, held her by her face with both his hands and kissed her forhead. He struggled to release her hands from around him. When he did he left without looking back. He couldn't. He just couldn't._**

**_Kagome ran up to the door where he had left._**

**_"But i love you, she screamed._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it?...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
